The Legendary Shipbuilding Company Tom's Workers
General Info | Stamina1 = 5 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = 508 | Beli1 = 4548 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Tom's Workers: Artisan | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 1245 | Beli2 = 6225 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Tom's Workers: Master | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = Only Striker and Free Spirit characters can be used. | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = | Beli3 = | Title3 = Boom | Quest4 = Tom's Workers: Legend | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 7 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = Only Striker and Free Spirit characters can be used. | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 5560 | Beli4 = 26240 | Title4 = Dream Ship | Manuals = *Log Luffy Manual }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of all difficulty levels. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop the manual or secret boss. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manual or secret boss to appear. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. How to Beat Tom's Workers FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information Tom's fortnight is not hard, you can actually do this with no planning and a striker team based on with maybe one unit. Look at Ganfor Sky Knight for your F2P striker lead. However, if you've pulled a G3 or LL you'll want to bring them. Recommended Captains *Captain Kid: If you're running an all team, sometimes iceberg can take quite a few hits. If you get him down to his resilience buff, don't forget Kid's special will take him out. *Ganfor Sky Knight: Watch his health, otherwise he's a great F2P option for Strikers! *Monkey D. Luffy Gear Third or Monkey D. Luffy Voyage Dream: Pirate King *Emporio Ivankov Revolutionary Army Recommended Support Units *F2P Strikers :*Calgara Great Shandia Warrior :*Iron-Mace Alvida Smooth-Smooth Fruit :*Kraken Monster of the North *Blamenco the Mallet *Captain Kid *Strong strikers: Bring one for penultimate stage. :*Smoker the White Hunter :*Sir Crocodile: Logia Ex-Warlord of the Sea Recommended Teams 30 Stamina Walkthrough unit to attack last. If you have a way to manipulate his orb, do so as you can one-shot him. Otherwise, you'll get your orbs changed preemptively and will have to take out the units around him first then focus on him These units all have 6 hp so start with high combo units and by the second or third character you should be able to do the damage to take out the unit as long as you're not using a unit that is weak to that color. If you screw up, Captain Kid or Calgara (low cooldown units) work well to take out Iceburg's Resiliance buff. | 6Boss = Iceburg Tom’s Workers Grunts | 6HP = 239,000 ~6 hp | 6AttackPattern = Iceburg preemptively changes all your orbs to TND or BLOCK. On turn one, Iceburg attacks for 4,002. <20% hp, Iceburg puts up a Resiliance buff for 3 turns and cannot be deleted. Attack for 1,900. If an opposite color exists, lock unit for 2 turns. | 7Image = Toms Workers - 7.png | 7Enemies = Legendary Shipwright Tom Tom’s Workers | 7Tips = Well Tom, you're too slow to be dangerous! You'll have 3 rounds to hurt him and won't trigger his under 50%/20% attacks until it is his turn. His counter isn't anything unique. Basically he'll reflect back a small amount of that damage to you if you let him live. So don't let him live! If you are too weak, bring an Alvida to absorb the damage. However, he buffs his attack, defense, and heals, so ideally take him out in 3 turns! After you beat him the first time, he'll revive and go on a 3 turn cooldown. Just crush him. | 7Boss = Legendary Shipwright Tom Tom’s Workers | 7HP = 630,000 hp | 7AttackPattern = Attacks for 12,600 damage after 3 turns. Under 50% hp, he reflects back 5% of the damage he received, recovers 5,000 hp, puts up a defense boost for 4 turns, buffs his attack, and apply a debuff immunity. Under 20$ hp, he recovers 80% of his HP. | SecImage = Toms Workers - Sec.png | SecEnemies = Cutty Flam Tom’s Workers | SecTips = Well you're going to take damage here, so Monster Chopper teams beware! He's pretty weak and nothing special to him so just smash away! This is why you bring at least one unit on your team to smash young Franky. | SecBoss = Cutty Flam Tom’s Workers | SecHP = 190,000 hp | SecAttackPattern = Attacks preemptively for 2,000 damage. Attacks every turn for 2,016 damage. Under 50% hp, he buffs his attack to 3,024. }} *Penultimate stage is who preemptively changes all orbs to BLOCK or TND. Under 20% hp, he puts up a resilience buff for 3 turns, so burst him out! * is the boss with 600,000 hp. He puts up a new game mechanic which reflects 5% of the damage you've delt him on his 3rd turn... so basically kill him really fast as you'll have 3 turns to deal damage. On turn 5 he gives himself a defense boost, attack boost, and immunity. Once you kill him, he revives once to 472,500 hp. Team Builder Helper Category:Events Category:Events with Missing Manual Thumbnails Category:Pages with Video Walkthrough